


Just Who Do You Think I Am?

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Community: twst_kinkmeme, M/M, Riddle Rosehearts is bad at feelings, anyone who thinks riddle cant be a top is a coward, bottom! Trey Clover, its law in NRC that every vice dormhead fucks the dormhead, riddle just wants to rail trey, this could have vague dom/sub vibes but not really, top!riddle rose hearts, trey clover is bad saying what he wants when riddle is involved, trey clover is far too concerned about his dental hygiene, vil helps people at NRC buy cute lingerie to wear for their boyfriends...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Riddle/Trey, Trey BottomsWritten for the Twisted Kinkmeme -  DeanonedRiddle seems like the more obvious choice to bottom for a number of reasons, but there's something really attractive about smol, bossy, controlling dorm head thoroughly dominating his tall vice head who dotes on him all the time. or, paraphrasing how my friend put it, what's the point of having an unfalteringly loyal bff if you're not going to rail him??
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	Just Who Do You Think I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to World is Mine by Miku

There was absolutely no way this plan could go wrong. At least, that’s what Riddle assured himself. The fact that it was his birthday had to align in his favor, right? The fact that Cater had helped him make sure the lightning was ‘romantic’ enough, and also kept Trey away from his bedroom until the right time would also help. Vil had also helped him pick out...clothes that were both flattering as well as…’alluring’ as Vil had put it. 

This had to work. Riddle had absolutely no idea how else he was supposed to convince Trey that he was indeed interested in him in a way that was more than platonic...more than romantic? He simply didn’t understand why it was that Trey found no effort in sleeping with Cater, but seemed to be unable to do anything more than kiss him. Trey’s kisses weren’t anything more than chaste too. There was always a feeling of nerves, of hesitation in his kisses too. 

Was it that Riddle still looked like the child Trey had grown up occasionally seeing? Was it that Trey didn’t think he was allowed or that it was appropriate for the vice dorm head to be sleeping with the dorm head? Really, at this school, every vice dorm head and dorm head slept together. There wasn’t a dorm that didn’t have that happen...except for Heartslabyul. No one knew that of course. Everyone assumed, especially considering their childhood acquaintance, that they had.

Tonight, however, Riddle was going to change that fact.

This was why Riddle found himself sitting on the couch of his bedroom, legs crossed, in the finest Queen of Heart’s lingerie waiting for Trey to respond to his text message asking him to head over to his bedroom before the night was out. An uneasiness settled in his stomach because what if it was that Trey just didn’t find him attractive in that fashion. Cater and Che’nya had assured him that wasn’t the case. 

“Riddle, is there something you n-” Trey’s voice broke his thoughts as he entered Riddle’s bedroom staring straight at him. Riddle watched as he blinked, took his glasses off, wiped them, put them back on, and blinked again. “...I...Apologize. I hope I wasn’t interruptin-” Trey moved to step backwards and close the door. 

“Come in, Trey.” Riddle spoke, using the tone he’s always used for anything involving his status as dormhead. He leaned forward, elbow resting on his knee, chin resting in his hand as he used his other hand to beckon Trey forward. “Close the door behind you.”

As if he wasn’t quite processing what was happening, Trey stepped forward and closed the door behind him. Trey opened his mouth to speak, but simply closed it, and swallowed. “I’m not sure I understand, Riddle...You asked for my help with something, but…”

“Do you know, Trey, that everyone has assumed we had slept together?” Riddle begins because he’s thought about how he would go about this so many times, but now that Trey is here, his nerves get the best of him. However, Riddle does everything in his power to not let that show though. “And I see no reason why they would assume otherwise. We are boyfriends, are we not?”

“Ah…” Trey frowns and immediately avoids his gaze. “I was waiting for this…” Trey sighs and takes his hat off to fiddle in his hands. “We are boyfriends, but I’m sorry Riddle-” Riddle finds that with every word a cold dread spreads from the pit of his stomach. His hands calmly, suddenly unsure.

“But what? What about me isn’t good enough? I know I’m a terrible person. I know I’ve ignored your feelings. I know I don’t deserve anything after everything I’ve done, but I demand to know-” Riddle rises to his feet, the familiar red tinging his face as he clenches his hands at the side.

“...I...uhm.” Trey pushes his glasses up nervously again. “...I’ve only ever bottomed, Riddle. I know that typically, you bottom too. I’m not quite sure I’d live up to your standards. I’d hate to be a disappointment, especially to you of all people…”

It takes Riddle a moment to process what Trey’s said. He stands there staring dumbly at Trey, blinking as he’s tried to make sense. That’s a mistake only because he let’s Trey ramble on for a minute or so before he speaks again, letting Trey dissolve into a frantic mess. Riddle’s really the only one who manages to bring out this side of Trey, and he’s pretty sure that’s not a good thing...

“...And it isn’t that I’m not interested because I absolutely am but I doubt in any way you’d w-”

“You’re interested in me.” Riddle ignores everything else he’s said because that’s all that matters. “You do actually find me sexually attractive?” Trey pauses in his words to nod, making that sort of annoyed face he makes whenever Riddle’s done something he finds particularly annoyed. It’s the hint of a bite that Trey has that Riddle does actually enjoy bringing out. Taking a few slow sauntering steps towards Trey, Riddle watches as he tries to continue to ramble, nervous.

“I am not interested in only bottoming, Trey.” Riddle yanks Trey down to his eyes level by both sides of his open vest. “I would think you would know me better than that.” Narrowing his eyes, Riddle watches a light pink flush overtake Trey’s face.

“Well. I suppose I only thought that my fantasies weren’t the type that would ever be entertained.” A slow smirk appears on Trey’s face, and Riddle can’t help but smirk back.

“Oh, you have fantasies about me. Tell me, Trey, what sort of inappropriate things do you think about your dorm head? Perhaps, I might find some kindness in me to entertain you.” Riddle tugs Trey even closer so they’re barely inches apart.

“Well-” Trey starts before blinking, and whatever air of devilishness Trey had dissipates much to Riddle’s displeasure. “It’s your birthday, Riddle. What would you like me to do?” Yanking Trey forward to smash their lips together, Riddle can’t help but see red. Trey freezes for a moment, but Riddle bites at his lips, snapping him back to reality. Kissing back, hesitant at first, Trey gasps as Riddle stands on his tiptoes to slide his hands into Trey’s hair and tug hard.

“What I would like for you to do, is to speak your damn mind for once in your life! Was that not what you said you were going to do after I overblotted? Tell me what it is that you want!” Riddle pulls back, eyes blazing with the fiercest glare he can manage.

“I want you to fuck me, dorm head.” Trey starts looking off to the side, but turns to look at Riddle giving him a look that set something ablaze in the pit of his stomach. “I want you to tell me what to do. I want you to boss me around and have your way with me-” That’s exactly what Riddle wants to hear, so he kisses him hard again and breaks free to sit back on the couch.

“Strip.” Riddle leans back this time, leaning one arm on the arm rest as he gives Trey a look. “Strip for your dorm head. Make a show of it. Anything less than perfect and I’ll punish you.” Riddle looks away as he speaks before turning back to give him a piercing stare, eyes narrowed. “Though, that is what you want, isn’t it? My divine punishment…”

“Of course, Dorm head. Anything for you.” Trey drops his hat to the ground, moving to shrug his jack off.

“No. You should know better than to just drop your clothes on the floor. Come here, and place your clothes neatly on the table.” Riddle gestures to the table in front of the couch. Trey nods before picking up his hat and placing it on the table. Carefully, he takes off each piece of his uniform, folding them and placing them in a neat stack on the table.

“Alright, that’s enough for the moment.” Riddle stops Trey before he slides out of his underwear. “We’ve barely even started and you’re already so excited to see me.” With a chuckle, Riddle stands to step close, palming Trey roughly through his underwear. He pauses for a moment. “If at any point, I do something you don’t like...stop me. I don’t want to overstep your boundaries.”

“Of course, Riddle.” Trey answers him quickly as if he isn’t the type of person who absolutely ignores his own boundaries if he thought it made Riddle happy. Riddle knows he’ll just have to keep an eye out for him.

  
What Riddle wants more than anything is for Trey to suck his dick, but he knows, from what he’s heard at least, that Trey is weird with that. It’s a shame because he’d love to see Trey on his knees, mouth around his dick. Riddle’s not sure if it’s just that he loves people on their knees because of the power it gives him or if it’s because for once he’s taller, but either way, it’s a thing he thoroughly enjoys.

“Hm…” Riddle pauses, stroking the length of Trey’s dick through his underwear as he thinks. “Get on the bed then. On your back.” Riddle flickers his gaze over there and watches as Trey almost hesitates because as much as he’s doted over Riddle in this very bed...he’s never been in it. Riddle takes his time to walk over to the bed, slipping his boots off because there’s a rule against wearing boots in bed and Riddle isn’t about to break it.

There’s something about having Trey underneath him completely unclothed with the lightest of pinks across his face. Maybe it’s the way Trey has that look in his eyes that Riddle sometimes catches when he thinks he’s not looking on top of it all. Maybe it’s because he’s dreamed of this moment.

Moving so now he’s straddling Trey, his growing erection brushing against Trey’s, he leans forward to take his glasses off and place them on the nightstand next to his bed. “Keep your hands to yourself unless I tell you otherwise.” Riddle instructs as he drags his hands over the expanse of skin in front of him. 

Moving a hand up to slip in his hair, Riddle pulls Trey’s head to the side and kisses down his jaw and neck before finding a spot of skin right at his collar bone. He pauses to swirl his tongue in a circle before biting the skin hard, drawing a sound from Trey who does his best to keep his hands to himself. Riddle leaves a few more marks, enjoying the sounds he draws from Trey, before making his way to one of Trey’s nipples. Riddle nips at it as one of his hands finds its way to the other one, pinching it as he sucks hard against the skin.

There’s a thrill of being in control like this that lights a fire in him. Riddle had done his best to put on the best show of his dorm head act, when he’d told Trey that he wasn’t just a bottom. Really, Riddle hadn’t much experience being the one in control, but he loved it. There was something about being the one to invoke such sounds and expressions that drove him wild.

How often had he thought about this? Trey, though he did sometimes have a bite to his words when Riddle did something he really ought not to, was always the loyalest of his dorm. The perfect vice dorm head. How many dreams did he have of Trey on his knees sucking him off as he sat on the throne? A forbidden dream he could never indulge in because it was against the rules.

But this? This was something he could. There was so much he wanted too..

Sitting back up, Riddle shifts around so he can yank Trey’s underwear off. Riddle can just catch the hungry look Trey has in his eyes as he does so. 

“Tell me what was it that you wanted again Trey?” Riddle looks up at him, a smirk on his face. He wants to hear it. He wants to hear what he has wanted for so long. There is nothing more vivid in his dreams than the sound of Trey begging for him to fuck him, and honestly, Riddle wants to have a memory of the real thing just like he wants the look on Trey’s face when he screams his name.

“I want you to fu-” Trey starts, but Riddle quickly wraps his hand around his dick, giving it a squeeze as he presses his thumb to the top of his dick already wet with precum. Trey looks at him scandalized with a dark flush over his face at the sound that had left his lips instead. Riddle looks at him expectantly with his dick still in his hand. “...I want you to f-” Riddle’s grin widens as he gives Trey a long sudden stroke. That earns him a frown from Trey.

“You’ll have to finish your sentence, Trey. Rule #69 of the Queen of Hearts. No improper, unfinished request may be fulfilled on a Monday.” The smirk that Riddle has on his face must be absolutely infuriating. Trey knits his brow with a scowl on his face, but says, absolutely nothing. There’s a silence as Riddle swirls his thumb over the tip, giving Trey the smuggest look that clearly tells him to try again.

“.....iwantyoutofuck-” Trey tries to say it quickly so that Riddle can’t stop him, but Riddle knows Trey too well to expect anything else. Trey curses, which is always a rare sort of sound to hear from him and throws his head back. “Riddle. Please!” 

“Hm. I suppose I could be a benevolent dorm head. If I asked you to do something for your dorm head first, would you? I would reward you greatly, my vice dorm head. My lovely right hand man…” Riddle can feel the way Trey’s dick twitches in his hand over such simple compliments. It’s not like he doesn’t feel the same way as he says it. Trey has always been so loyal to him in a way that sets something on fire in him. He can feel his own dick strain against the fabric of the ridiculous underwear Vil said would accentuate his body type.

“Anything for you, dorm head.” Trey looks up at him through his lashes with a half lidded, heavy look that sends a shiver down Riddle’s spine. “I am ever at your service…”

“Suck.” Riddle presses his fingers to his lips and before Trey can say anything, he adds on to his command. “My hands are clean. I have the cleanest hands in this dorm next to you. Please do not make me get you listerine for this. I just want to imagine your lips around my dick, Trey.” Maybe, Riddle is pouting at the end of that because Trey usually does almost anything if he pouts hard enough. He’ll never admit it though.

“...very well.” Trey speaks after deliberating for a moment. “Only for you.” He adds quickly, and Riddle can’t help but look particularly smug about that as he slides his fingers into Trey’s mouth. Trey sucks hard on his fingers, as he drags his tongue up the side of them. Trey shifts and takes his fingers as deep as he can, which to be fair, isn’t hard because Riddle has small hands. Still, Riddle can only shift as his dick twitches at the thought of his dick hitting the back of Trey’s throat. Trey’s lips would look nice swollen from sucking him off, but Riddle will have to do with just the idea of it.

While Riddle does savor the moment, he doesn’t take long because perhaps he himself is more impatient than he’d let others know. Though, when he slips his fingers out of Trey’s mouth, he can clearly see the slight raised eyebrows and the smug look on Trey’s face. Riddle can’t help the flush that starts from his ears and spreads to his cheeks. He merely looks away before shifting and pressing his finger against Trey’s entrance. He waits for Trey to nod before slipping two fingers in. Trey lets a sound escape his lips as he raises his hips ever so slightly.

Giving him a moment, as Riddle has his fingers as deep as they’ll go, the dorm head watches the way Trey’s expression shifts. Trey looks so pretty already, and Riddle can’t help but admit how much more he wants to see on his face. Thus, Riddle slides his fingers out before sliding them back in harder. Trey lets another sound pass his lips, which only Makes Riddle repeat the process until a flush spreads across Trey’s face.

“You’re so pretty like this, Trey.” Riddle can’t help but laugh a little at that. It feels good to be the one on top for once. It feels good to be the one to bring this out of someone. Trey opens his mouth to say something back, but Riddle cuts him off as he scissors his fingers as they’re all the way in. Trey curses as his eyes widen and opens his mouth to apologize for the profanity. Riddle just slides his fingers out and slides three in to cut him off again. Trey lifts his hips up at that, especially when Riddle curls his fingers the way he likes to do to himself.

“You’re...good at this…” Riddle supposes that’s meant to be a compliment, but he can’t help a defense sort of feeling settle in his stomach. Was there any reason for him not to be? But he shoves that feeling down. Instead he slides his fingers out, which earns an involuntary whine from Trey, who’s embarrassed to have let that out. Riddle shifts himself to slide off the fancy pair of panties that’s barely containing his erection. His own dick is flushed almost as red as Trey’s, so he’s careful as he wraps his hands around the tip to spread precum over his length. Riddle looks up to watch Trey’s hungry, half-lidded gaze watch him press his dick against his entrance. 

“Of course I am.” Riddle says, chin raised as he presses himself slowly into Trey. Whether it's the heat of Trey around him or the sounds that leave Trey’s lips as he sinks completely into him that he likes more, Riddle isn’t sure, but he is sure that he is determined to get Trey to be even louder. Trey isn’t really a loud person, which makes this an even harder goal. Riddle’s never been one to go for something easy though, so he wraps his hand around Trey’s dick as he pulls out and slides back in, hard. Trey lets a little choked sound leave his lips.

“Trey. My ever so.lovely, so...loyal, Vice Dorm Head.” Riddle starts as he continues to thrust in and out of Trey, a slow but steady pace. “Those sounds you’re making are so lovely, but really, I want to hear you say my name. I want to hear you scream it. You can do that for me can’t you?” Riddle’s finding words hard to coherently say himself as he unconsciously starts to pick up speed.

“...Riddle…” Trey manages to finally say in between choked sounds and moans. “My Dorm head…Anything...for you.” Riddle can’t help but let Trey’s name leave his lips in moan as he says that because really, there’s something about that that always hits something in him.

“Anything…? Would you come for me?” Riddle tries to say it as sexy as he can, but embarrassingly enough, Riddle can feel himself reaching his own climax. Riddle may thrust particularly fast and hard after saying that, his own body reaching some its physical limits as he does. Luckily, Riddle doesn’t have to worry about pushing himself past that limit as Trey cums hard all over his hand, Riddle’s name leaving his lips loud enough that he’s sure anyone on this floor heard them. That’s well within the rules, it’s not too late that it’s quiet hours anyway.

Riddle takes a moment to appreciate how wrecked Trey looks. His hair, damp with sweat, stuck to the sides of his face. His glasses are off somewhere to the side. The flush to his cheeks and the marks and the marks he’s left on his skin leave a warm feeling in his stomach. That view doesn’t last long as Riddle slides out and drops down on top of Trey. They’re dirty and sweaty and there’s cum between the two of them. Riddle should move to let them shower and take the sheets off the bed. It is a monday. They do have classes tomorrow. That’s what he wants to do, but Riddle has absolutely zero energy.

That’s what he tells himself as he buries his face in the crook of Trey’s neck with a soft smile. It’s at least somewhat true. It’s nice to have this. It’s nice to be just the two of them in each other’s arms. There’s no responsibilities or deadlines.

“...Trey..” Riddle manages to say after a moment.

“Yes. Yes. I know...we should clean up.” Trey mumbles, pressing a kiss to the top of Riddle’s head. “I would, but I am a bit trapped…”

“....no, that’s not. Well...that is true.” Riddle laughs a little, pressing a kiss to Trey’s neck. “...thank you.” The ‘I love you’ that he wants to say refuses to leave his lips. Maybe one day, he’ll manage. Riddle shifts to look at the soft, loving look on Trey’s face.

Maybe one day, he’ll deserve to hear it back.


End file.
